


I've Missed You Something Rotten, Sherlock Holmes

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock embrace. </p>
<p>An illustration for Lotherington's "Together, Somehow, We Will"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Missed You Something Rotten, Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together, Somehow, We Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337533) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



[](http://imgur.com/whQVwMx)


End file.
